The walking Dea-Ed
by Demhouser3D
Summary: Human population is decreasing, food is getting scarce, there is no safe place to be and humainty is losing hope on how to fight and get rid of this threat. Join the students of Peach Creek Middle school as they struggle to survive in this new reality they are forced to live in. Only god or whatever is up there will know what will happen. Rated-M in some chapters.
1. Prolouge

**Imprtant Note!:**

**I am looking for co-writers to help make this saga long and magnificent. I've only written 3 stories on other sites but I would like to make this story very long and interesting and I'm pretty sure I can't do this alone so I would need some help. The requirments are that you be trustworthy, good grammar and spelling, have spare time, having watch Ed edd n eddy and any zombie show or movie for that matter and to have confidence in your abilities to make a good story.**

**So right now this will be a pretty vauge idea on how this story is going to play out, so please PM me if you are interested and so we can start the story.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~!~! ~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~ !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! what do we do! said one startled teen.

I don't know, I just... don't know... Said the other teen.

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Sounded the door as it was close to being broke down.**

Shit! They're coming! Said the Red headed boy with the red baseball hat, green long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and red shoes.

Crap, Nazz go find an exit while I cover the front door! He said to the blond haired teen girl with a white cheerleader uniform that had orange and blue stripes on it with a monster pumpkin symbol.

Ok, Kevin! Oh man, dude this is bad, we have to check on our parents!

I know Nazz but right now we have to leave and warn the Cul-de-sac, before something bad happens to them.

Yeah, Kevin you're ri- **Bam**! Sounded the window as it broke into a hundread pieces as it hit the floor.

Crap, we gottta leave! Yelled Kevin as he grabbed his bike and started running from the window.

Quick! Through the back door! Yelled Nazz as she held open the door.

Let's hurry Nazz, we're wasting time! Said kevin as he ran outside.

Ahh! Kevin, one of them has my leg yelled Nazz frieghtend.

Kevin pondered what to do but, he was scared, confused, and angry, he looked for something to pick up and use as a weapon, but there was nothing around him but a locked shed and an abandoned dog house. He finaly hesitantly looked at his bike and to Nazz, to his bike, and to Nazz again

He took a deep breath, picked up his bike and threw it at the hummanoid monster that had Nazz's leg which made it successfuly let go as it flew back knocking the other monsters down with it.

Thanks Kevin, said a shocked Nazz who was suprised that he sacrifieced his beloved bike for her.

Don't mention it Nazz, now let's go! Said Kevin as they both ran towards the cul-de-sac.

**Well, this is the prolouge and a vague idea on how this would be told, so please message me privately if you wish to help.**

Please comment your thoughts on it.


	2. Chapter 1

_**[ I'm still looking for a partner to write this with.]**_

**Chapter 1**

**With the Eds:**

Everyone in the room was shocked, Ed Edd and Eddy stared at the T.V, baffled and terrified as they watched the news of hundreads of humans being publicly eaten alive by some type of hummanoid creatures, at the park, resturants, and even schools that released later than Peach Creek and Lemon brook middle.

**(*-**This is a warning to all non affected humans that are able to watch this extremely important announcement, and that is to avoid absolutely anyone that has been bitten, sick, and are acting/looking unuasual in any sort of way. I warn you, if you let any of them bite you, it will cause you to turn into one of the infected in a matter of minutes and attack the nearest non infected human being wether it be your family, friends, or even a complete stranger. You are recommended to put down all infected if possible, or to barracade your home and to not make a single sound. Good luck and may god have mercy on you. **This message will be repeated if anyone mistakingly missed it for any matter, all channels will be replaced with this message, until the issue is solved.-*)**

"Ha, ha, ha, hah... This has got to be a joke right? Eddy said completely perplexed by the situation. I mean the news always overreact in situations like this, I mean it can't be real, right sock head? Double D?"

"Uhh... Eddy I think what they might be saying is true, I mean Kevin and Nazz were supposed to _come back_ from Peach Creek Football and Cheerleading practice camp two days ago, but didn't and even they're parents couldn't get a hold of the camp, so they went to the camp and still didn't come back, this is worrisome indeed... Double D said as he was pondering on the situation."

"This is like the return of the dead! When the dead comes back to eat our flesh" , Ed said frightend that one of his horror comics are actully becoming real.

"Yes Ed, it really is similar but the news said that these people are infected, which means that this is some sort of disease that can possibly be cured", Double D said while trying to calm down Ed and Eddy which miraculously worked.

"Sigh... So sockhead, when do you think they'll find a cure?" Eddy said slightly nervous.

"Well I can try calling my mom who is working at the hospital, and my dad who is on a buisness trip in the washington labortory, but I doubt that they would even pick up because of this pandemic."

_Bam!_

"Did you hear that guys?!" Said Eddy almost squeeking.

"Well it was kinda of distant so it's not close, it's probably nothing", Double D replied as he tried to keep everyone calm.

"Arghh, so what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we should check on the other kids, and see if they are alright or have heard of the news."

"Are you crazy sock head?! Those things could be outside! What do we do when we run into one of them?! Or what do we do if one of them turned into those freaks!"

"Eddy! Do not think of those kinds of abrasive thoughts, we must check on our FRIENDS well being. I mean if Ed or me was still out there would you come to check on us?"

"Cheh... Sock head, you know that's different..."

"Eddy...Regardless of our relationship with the others, we have our dutys as men to check on them, right Eddy? Ed?"

"I need to check on Sarah amd Jimmy guys!" Ed said worried with tears in his eyes.

Fine, let's go... BUT! I'm not going out there without any protection, said Eddy clearly aggitated and nervous.

Thankyou Eddy, Double D said while smiling.

Yeah, yeah, whatever let's just get this shit over with...

Language Eddy, so what are we supposed to use, this is your house after all, said Double D while following Eddy into his dad room.

Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it, my dad has a gun laying around somewhere in his room, we just have to look for it.

Ghasp! A gun Eddy?! My lord! Do you even know how to use one of them?!

Yeah, my dad took me to the shooting range a couple of times during seventh grade, and I'm kinda good too.

Ok, but are you actually going to use it on one of them?!

...We'll just have to see, Eddy said with a nervous look as he pulled out the black and loaded gun. Anyways let's go to my bro's room, I've seen a switch blade somewhere in his closet Eddy said as he picked up the rest of the ammo and left towards his brother room.

This won't end well, Double said to himself with a worried look. Let's go Ed.

Sarah, Double D!, Ed shouted with a depressed look while tears were streaming down his eyes.

It's going to be alright Ed, after we get some means of protection, we are going to quickly check on them, Double D said as he was calming Ed down.

Sniff, thanks Double D, Ed said with a smile.

No probl-, guys hurry it up will ya! Eddy yelled, interrupting Edd.

Sigh, let's make haste Ed, Double D said while heading towards Eddy.

Here Double D, Eddy said as he threw the switch blade at Edd while putting on his empty bookbag.

What? Me?! Said Double D with a look of perplexity.

Yeah, you need that more than any of us.

Yeah, but Eddy...

Don't give me all this pacifish crap Double D, you, me, and even Ed knows that we might have to kill one of those things in the future, so its better to do it now than to hesitate and get bitten.

Sigh... it's pacifist Eddy.

Yeah, whatever sockhead, Eddy replied with a smirk. Now let's go!

What about Ed?

He can just throw the things right? Eddy asked as he looked back at Double D and Ed.

Yeah but it's better safe then sorry, and plus it said on the news that if it bites you then you are infected. We better avoid unnecessary contact with these... walking infected people.

You're right Double D, it's better to avoid those things if possible, Eddy said as he looked around and spotted a big rench. But it doesn't mean that we completely know how to avoid those ummm...Walkers. Yeah, let's call these things walkers, Eddy said while handing Ed the rench.

Well, it is a suitable and shorter name for them instead of saying "walking infected people", but that doesn't matter right now. We need to hurry and check on them before something bad happens Double D stated as they walked to the front door.

Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with, Eddy said while slowly opening the door.

**Bam!... Bam!...Bam!**

Holy shit was that a gun?! Eddy said startled.

I wonder who could that be, Double D said to no one in particular, while looking around to see if there were anything unusual.

Well that's not our problem, now let's go! Eddy stated a bit shaken.

**With the Kanker sisters:**

What's with the bat Marie? Said the oldest curly orange haired sibling.

Nothing much Lee, I'm just going to the junkyard to go knock around some stuff, replied the blue haired teen.

Hmm... wait for me, I'll go get my hunting rifle, to shoot some birds.

I'll watch, said the youngest blond haired sibling.

Sure whatever May, let's go Marie said while walking towards the forest that led to the junkyard.

Hey! I said wait for me, Lee said running out with an old brown rifle, and a pack of ammo.

You never really told us how you got that rifle Lee, May said striking up a conversation.

Well, I was out in the middle of the night walking home from the store when suddenly some old pervert in a dark alley pointed this gun at me and told me to come to him. I mean I had no choice in doing so with him having a gun and all. But then he told me to take off my shirt, so I did but the horny bastard couldn't wait till I fully undressed so he tried to tackle me like I was some kind of weak and defenseless girl, which was his biggest mistake. So after trying to tackle me I kicked him in the nuts then punched him which made the gun fall out his hand and then I beat the bastard half to death, Lee said with a satisfied smile.

Heh, the pig deserved it, although you should've killed him for messing with a Kanker Marie said with a smirk.

I thought of doing that but then I might have a murder case chasing after my ass so I decided to take his gun instead.

So how did you get the ammo? May asked curiously.

Some guy on the street sells a few guns, and he luckily had the ammo for this kind of rifle for a cheap price, Lee replied.

Is that so... Marie said in a whisper towards herself but unfortunatly Lee still heard.

Marie! You better not go off trying to get some gun! Yelled Lee.

Why not?! You have one! Marie shouted back.

Yeah bu- Uhh, guys May said interrupting Lee.

What is it May?! Lee and Marie shouted at the same time.

Some weirdos are walking to us May said pointing at the three silhouettes.

What the... Lee said pulling up her orange curly hair to get a clearer view. Hey! who the hell are ya?! Lee yelled in an annoyed and angry tone, but there was no response.

Scare them off Lee, Marie said getting angry that someone was trying to play a prank on them.

Cheh, sure Lee said as she pointed the old rifle at them, but not one figure was detered and they even started walking faster. What the...Hey if you come any closer I'm shooting at ya, you freaks! Lee said aloud. But they still started coming close, until Lee got angry and finally shot.

**BAM! The gun sounded as Lee shot a tree that was close to the figure, but for some reason this still didn't seem to affect the figures as they still walked in the same pace without showing any signs of fear.**

What the fuck... Marie said as she got a clear look at their face which had holes, missing eye balls and half their skin off their face. Are they wearing Masks or Make up, because if they are then i'm kind of impressed, Marie said in awe as May hid behind her.

Well it's ticking me off, and if they don't back the fuck off I'm going to blow a hole threw their stomache Lee said as she readied the gun at the figures who was just a few feet away.

Let's just leave, May suggested as the figures were getting closer.

Tch! Whatever let's go back home, May and Marie, Lee said almost at breaking point.

Huh? Why do I have to go back?! Marie said confused.

I don't feel right leaving ya hear with those weirdos, and besides we have to clean up the trailer before mom comes back.

Sigh... Fine, what was the whole point of coming out here anyway, Marie asked rhetoricaly as they turned around and saw that the figures was now just a few feet infront of them. What the fu- Oh that's it Lee said as she aimed her rifle and shot three times.

**BAM!... BAM!...BAM! Sounded the gun as it shot one in the shoulder, one in the head and one in the stomache.**

What the fuck Lee you actually shot them! Marie yelled, shocked at what just happen, as May was trembling in fear.

I warned them, and besides they could've been a bunch of perverts for all we know an- Lee stopped talking as she watched two of them stand up completely fine.

Holy shit, Marie grab May and go to the trailer now! Lee yelled as she began pushing them in the direction of the trailer park while keeping her eyes on the "things" she just shot.

Come on Lee!

I'm coming just keep running! Lee yelled as she followed behind running.

There is the trailer, hurry up in May shouted while holding the door open as Marie rushed in followed by Lee.

Block the doors and windows girls, I'm loading the gun and calling the cops Lee said as she ran upstairs.

Shit! Shit! Shit, Lee said as she ran inside their room towards their closet and pulled out a small sized duffle bag filled with ammo and gun cleaning equipment.

Ok, first I'll call the cops then Mom, Lee thought to herself as she slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and ran towards their house phone.

**[ Dails: 911]**

***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.**

**The number you have dailed is currently at capacity with other lines, please wait patiently for you-**

Shit! Lee yelled agitated, that the police aren't even able to help.

Fuck, I hope this works, Lee said to herself as she took a deep breath and dailed a number.

**[Dails: XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

***Ring, Ring.**

**Hello? Lee, May, Marie?!**

Mom it's Lee, we just ran into some weirdos that was following us so I shot them but they stood back up after I shot them as if they weren't fucki- I mean freaking shot.

**Lee, calm down and get you, May, and Marie to watch the News and lock yourselves in the trailer until I get back, which is going to take a while since they barricaded the office and is not letting anyone in or out, so protect May and Marie untill I get there Lee, she said as static was starting to be heard.**

Mom, are you going to be safe and do you have your gun with ya?! Lee said over the line, with her voice filled with worry.

**Yeah I have it Lee and I'll be just fine, just take care of your sisters and remember that I...*Static*...Love...*static*...you girls, Ms. Kanker said before the phone line shutted off.**

Shit... May, Marie mom said turn the TV to the news, Lee shouted as she went down stairs.

Ok, May said as she tapped the power button on the TV which revealed the news channel, as it was showing a clip of a bunch of people getting bitten and eaten by things similar to what Lee just shot.

What the hell...Lee and Marie said as they watched the video until it stopped to reveal the news anchorman, as he began speaking.

**(*-**This is a warning to all non affected humans that are able to watch this extremely important announcement, and that is to avoid absolutely anyone that has been bitten, sick, and are acting/looking unuasual in any sort of way. I warn you, if you let anyone of them bite you, it will cause you to turn into one of the infected in a matter of minutes and attack the nearest non infected human being wether it be your family, friends, or even a complete stranger. You are recommended to put down all infected if possible, or to barracade your home and to not make a single sound. Good luck and may god have mercy on you. **This message will be repeated if anyone mistakingly missed it for any matter, all channels will be replaced with this message, until the issue is solved.-*)**

So what do we do Lee, May asked trembling at what she just heard and saw.

Mom said that she's stuck at the office so we're going over there to get her before those things do. So pack up and get a weapon, we're going to save mom, Lee announced with a serious look.

**Fun fact: In the walking dead and in Ed edd and Eddy, neither show never said the word "Zombie".**

**Please comment your thoughts on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**[I forgot to mention that this is an Eds x Kankers story with side pairings.]**

**Chapter 2**

**With Kevin and Nazz:**

*Pant* Pant* Pant*, Nazz breathed exhaustedly as her legs finally gave out after 15 mintes of running and 2 hours of walking.

"Kevin, let's take a break, if I walk any more my legs are going to give out dude". Nazz pleaded as she sat down on the side walk.

"Huh~, fine" Kevin replied as he looked around to see if the area was safe.

"Thanks alot dude," Nazz said as she laid her back on a concrete wall.

"I'm going to check out that police car over there, if you see any trouble coming I want you to do the signal".

"Yeah I got it dude, And remember that those things are like attracted to sound". Nazz said with a tired smile.

"Thanks babe". Kevin said as he steathily made his say up to the car and opened it carefully.

Nazz blushed as Kevin called her babe, her feelings for Kevin were being rewritten after he showed how much he cared for her after sacrificing his bike for her. At first before this calamity began, Nazz was absolutely convinced that Kevin loved his bike ten times more than he loved her, so she had given up on her feelings for him. But 3 hours ago Nazz was proven wrong as Kevin threw his bike at those "things" in order to save her. She felt as if she could trust him with her life, and he wouldn't even dream of decieving her. Nazz never really felt this strongly about someone before. Her heart exploded with emotions everytime she looked at Kevin, and she hated to admit it but she was absolutley scared to convey her feelings.

"Hey Nazz, guess what I found!" Kevin shouted excitedly, waving a silver object in the air with a black holster wrapped around his green shirt.

"Shhh, Kevin you're making too much noise!" Nazz whispered while she put her index finger to her lips.

"Oh sorry Nazz, but I was just so excited that we might finally have a chance to win against one of those things". Kevin said as he sat down next to Nazz smilling as he admired the gun.

"Have, you fired one before?" Nazz questioned. She was skeptical about him using a gun but she knew it was the only way they would be able to take down one of those things.

"Nope, but I had a pellet gun before". Kevin said as he checked the gun clip for bullets. "Crap, this has at least 5 bullets in here. I need to to find some ammo".

"Did you check the glove compartment?" Nazz asked trying to come up with a solution to his problem.

"Huh~... I tried to but it needs a key, and the police officer must be long gone or off dead somewhere".

"That's it?" Kevin nodded. "I got this Kevin". Nazz said with confidence dominating her tone. She stood up with a smirk crossing her features as she walked towards the car, Kevin followed behind with a curious look.

As Nazz got into the car she suddenly started digging threw her hair until she pulled out a pink hair pin. She bent the hair pin, until it was straight and stuck it in the key hole while looking closely into it.

"Umm, Nazz doesn't that only work in movies?" Kevin was kind of skeptical.

A definite click sounded from the key hole much to Kevin's surprise. "Nope it actually works". Nazz smirked once more as the glove compartment fell open.

"Radical" Kevin said in awe as he stared at Nazz and suddenly hugged her, spinning her around happily as Nazz's face flushed completely red. As they stopped their faces were only centimeters apart while Nazz blushed madly and Kevin realized what he was doing, and let go of her quickly with a blush of his own.

"So, let's check what's in there", Kevin said awkwardly as he averted his eyes from her as he broke into a sweat.

"Uhh, yeah...right". Nazz replied with a smile and a small blush.

"Let's see..., junk, junk, tazer, junk, handcuffs, junk. Ahh here it is!" Kevin announced happily as he pulled out 4 clips of ammo.

"We should, bring the tazer and handcuffs too". Nazz suggested

"Why? I don't think a tazer or handcuffs can work on those things". Kevin said with a doubtful expression.

"You never know Kevin, there could be some psychos out there". Nazz replied with a disgusted look as she remembered the crazed look of the coach's eyes as he was killing a few of the survivors regardless of being perfectly healthy.

"Yeah you're right, I forgot about that". Kevin said as he shivered in disgust at the memory while handing Nazz the tazer and handcuffs.

"Huh~, anything else before we leave Nazz?" Kevin asked as he put the ammo in the holster.

"Well...I'm really thirsty and kind of hungry". Nazz said as she touched her stomach

"Yeah me too, let's go check out that store over there". Kevin said as he pointed at the abandoned store.

"Let's just hope that this store hasn't been ransacked yet either". Nazz said as her and Kevin walked towards the store.

"I wouldn't be surprised". Kevin said quitely as he silently opened the door while holding the gun. "Phew, looks empty".

"Yeah, of people and food". Nazz said in a matter of fact tone as she walked inside and checked the shelfs. "Oh, Kevin there's 2 cans of peaches right here".

"Nice Nazz, I also found a water fountain over here" Kevin said as he took big gulps of water in his dry mouth. "I never thought water could taste so good".

"Here dude, you need some food in your stomach if we want a lot of energy to go back to peach creek" Nazz said as she handed Kevin the can of peaches and the can opener as she sat next to him blushing.

"Yeah, you're right we also need a plan on how to quickly get over there" Kevin said as he dug the map out of his pocket. "We are pretty close too, so here's what I have in mind..." Kevin said as he started telling Nazz the plan.

**With the Urban Rangers:**

"Johnny wood boy! Give Rolf the dumping of minure with a pitchfork badge" Rolf exclaimed as he stabbed the pitchfork in the ground.

"Right-o Rolf" Johnny said as he rushed to Rolf with a badge.

"Rolf, Johnny, the misquitos are eating me alive!" Jimmy yelled as he ran around in circles crying.

**"Preeeeghhh" an animal squealed in a seemingly terrified way.**

"Wilfred?! Come urban rangers, let us save Wilfred! Rolf exclaimed as he picked up the pitchfork and ran into the direction the sound came from".

Bam...Bam...Bam...

"What's that plank? Plank says he heard gun shots" Johnny said with a worried expression as he continued to follow Rolf.

"G-G-Gun S-Shots?!", Jimmy exclaimed as he trembled behind Johnny.

"Poppy-Cock! Ranger Johnny, Rolf has heard no such thing for Rolf has the hearing of a sheep!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Plank says that he has a really bad feeling about this" Johnny said as he trembled where he stood which made Jimmy two times as more frightend.

"Worry not urban rangers, for I Rolf the son of the shepard shall beat any who dares to get in Rolf's way" Rolf stated as he raised his pitchfork, which made them feel more at ease.

The three of them trudged on towards the area where the squeal came from. After 10 minutes of following Rolf jimmy was a panting and sweaty mess.

"Rolf?! Huh..huh...are we almost ther-". Jimmy was cut off by the sight before them.

Two guys were currently feasting on Wilfred's insides. The blood of the pig stained the grass around its body and the hands of it's killers. One of the two guys looked up from its meal and stared down the three rangers. It's eyes were light grey in color and had no pupils. Bullet holes littered his torso.

"Dear lord". Jimmy breathed out as he was close to fainting. It was just over a whisper but was heard by all rangers due to the silence that enveloped them.

"Wilfred..." Rolf whispered, a stream of tears moving down his face. His grip on his pitchfork tightened until his knuckles white. He bared his teeth and let a growl slip from his mouth. "You have angered Rolf son of a shepherd. You shall pay dearly for what you have done to Rolf's friend Wilfred!" He screamed at the two things who were currently shuffling towards the three of them.

Rolf could tell that they were not normal people. He could feel the evil emanating from them. He rushed forward and kicked one of the men down while he stabbed the pitch fork through the last man's chest.

Jimmy and Johnny looked on in horror, they thought that Rolf had killed him in anger. That was until it sprung back to life shocking all three of the urban rangers.

"Rangers Johnny and Jimmy! You must fight back or these monsters will feast on you're insides as they did with Wilfred!" Rolf yelled as he pulled the pitchfork out of the unknown man's chest and stabbed it through the man's face.

It's body went limp and Rolf kicked off of his pitchfork. Rolf then stabbed the pitchfork through the head of the last one on the ground. Jimmy watched in horror while Johnny watched appalled

"Rolf!" Johnny called as he ran to his side. "Plank says it's like one of those monsters from Ed's comics!". Johnny said as he stared at the bodies before him.

Their skin was light grey in color, parts of their body and patches of skin were missing and revealed bone and muscle. Their hands and mouths were covered in blood and they gave off a very pungent odor.

"These creatures have the pressence of evil" Rolf said as he dug out his pitchfork from the thing's head."Monsters that are more fearsome than the hair on Nana's back". He said with a grave look on his face.

Jimmy walked over to them and gazed upon the decomposing bodies of Wilfred's attackers. Plank was right, it does look exactly like a monster from one of Ed's comic books, that he showed to the whole cul-de-sac after waiting a long time for it.

"Urban Rangers! We must head to the cul-de-sac immediately". Rolf said as he began to walk quickly in the direction of the cul-de-sac. "Grave times are upon us".

**_[I'll like to give out a special thanks to my two co-writers in this story: WritingSterner and KevEddfan808, they helped out a lot, please comment your thoughts on this chapter.]_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**With the Eds:**

"Hurry sockhead!" Eddy exclaimed as he held Ed's basement window open while Ed dived in.

"Eddy, I believe I should go home and gather some medical suplies, you know for emergancies" Double D replied as he smiled at Eddy.

"Are you kidding me sockhead! What if one of those things gets to you!?" " Eddy yelled as he looked around catiously.

"Worry not Eddy, my house should be vacant and all I have to do is not make a sound, while I gather suplies, it should be over quicker than you can say human antonomy" Double D said as he started walking towards his house.

"Grr~, just be careful sockhead!" Eddy yelled in a rare worried tone as he went in Ed's basement window.

"...Will do Eddy" Double D said with a smile as he stealthily made his way home.

"Alright lumpy, it's just me and you until sockhead comes back with his stuff, so let's hurry and find Sarah so we can get this over with" Eddy grumbled as he walked upstairs with his gun in his left hand.

"Roger that, Eddy" Ed replied as he waved his rench in the air and mistankinglky clunked his head.

"Sigh~, whatever let's go" Eddy said as he slowly opened the door, which led to the Kitchen.

"Sarah! Big brother is here! Where are you?!" Ed yelled out as he ran upstairs towards his sister's room.

"Lumpy! Be quiet will ya!" Eddy yelled angrily as he chased after Ed up the stairs.

"Baby Sister!" Ed exclaimed as he broke open the pink locked door.

"Ugh, Ed you blockhead! What are you yelling and breaking open my door for!?" Sarah shouted tiredly as she angrily emerged from her bed.

"No time baby sister! We must hurry and go before the dead comes to feast on our flesh!" Ed exclaimed as he grabbed Sarah's baby blue bookbag and handed it to her.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Sarah yelled as she glared at Ed.

"What you didn't see the news?" Eddy said shocked as he walked in the room.

"What are you two idiots talking about?!" Sarah growled as she glared at Ed and Eddy for an answer.

"Cheh~, I'll show you loud mouth!" Eddy growled back as he grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her towards their living room TV.

"What's the TV has to do with this?!" Sarah yelled annoyed and still tired from being awaken.

"It's on the news and keep your voice down! We might have already gathered their attention" Eddy whispered as he turned the television on.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Is... Is this one of your scams Eddy?" sarah said as she stared at the television and disbelief.

"I wish it was... I would've made a killing" Eddy half heartedly joked as he showed Sarah his gun.

"Give me a few minutes to pack up..." Sarah said as she ran upstairs.

"Baby sister..." Ed said trying to comfort her, even though Sarah seemingly hated Ed, Ed's love for her as his sister never faltered.

"Just give her some time to breath Lumpy"

***Knock* Knock* Knock* The door sounded which startled Ed and Eddy.**

"Phew~, oh yeah it should be sockhead with his stuff" Eddy said in relief as he opppened the front door to reveal Double D with a brown messenger bag.

"Double D!" Ed shouted as he grabbed Edd to give him a great big bear hug.

"Gah~, See Eddy, that wasn't so bad" Double D said as squirmed out of Ed's hold and closed the door behind him quitely, "Where is Sarah?".

"She's upstairs packing up, she took the news pretty hard" Eddy said as he stared at Double D and noticed that he was sweating profusely.

"Oh my... Well she had to be alerted before something bad would've happened, so we should hurry and leave the cul-de-sac" Double D said with a nervous smile.

"What?! I thought we all agreed to gather all of the others and stay in one house?!" Eddy yelled shocked, that Double D suggested to leave their safe haven. "Besides! We should have a lot of food if we gather up the food from all the other houses".

"Eddy... I took a look through my telescope at home and saw a plethora of those... walkers heading towards the cul-de-sac and by caculation in which the time they should arrive based on their walking speed, they should be here at 12:06 at night".

"So that means..."

"Yes Eddy, we would be trapped in one house while those horrid creatures are outside on our front door step waiting for us to run ot of food, starve and make a single noise in which they would attack" Double D said with a crestfallen expression as he told the bad news.

"Shit.. can things get any worse?" Eddy said as he sat on the floor with a defeated look.

"Umm, Eddy I wouldn't be saying that sort of phrase given the type of situation we are in" Double D said as he sat next to Eddy and Ed sat next to Double D.

"Sigh~, what time is it sockhead?"

"5:32 Eddy"

"Grr, fine! Let's get the others, gather some food and leave" Eddy said as he stood up and walked upstairs, "Sarah! What's taking ya so long!"

"Shut up Eddy! I'm trying to call Jimmy!" Sarah yelled back as she redialed the number again for the sixth time.

**[Dials: XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

**Ring* Ring* Ring* Ring*Riiiing***

**The number you have call-**

"Grah!" Sarah growled angrily as she threw her phone at the wall and broke it. "Jimmy..."

"Wait so Jimmy is not home?!" Eddy yelled as he burst through the door while Ed and Double D stood behind him.

" I wouldn't be calling him if he was!" Sarah yelled back with teary eyes.

"Umm...Sarah? May I inquire on Jimmy's whereabouts?" Double D asked as he laid both his hands on Sarah's shoulders while staring into Sarah's eyes.

"Sniff, he's with Johnny and Rolf in the forest camping, Jimmy said that they're having an Urban rangers meeting" Sarah replied as she wiped her eyes and calmed down slightly.

"The forest... Which is right by the Park-N-Flush!" Double D yelled excitedly as he thought of a plan.

"The Park-N-Flush? What does that pla-". Eddy's face paled. "Wait! Your not planning on getting "them" are you sockhead?!" Eddy yelled in horror as he realised what Double D was planning.

"Of course! I know they've caused trouble before but we have to warn them of the upcoming danger! Do you want to be responsible for letting their blood be shed, even though you had the chance to save them!?" Double D stated more than questioned as he glared at Eddy.

Eddy looked away defeated. "Fine sockhead. But I'm not gonna like it". Eddy said as he prepared to head out.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sarah asked as she got a bit nervous from Eddy's reaction.

Eddy turned to face them. His expression was that of annoyance and fear. He began to sweat nervously as he spoke.

"The Kanker Sisters..."

**With the Kankers Sisters:**

Marie paced back and forth in the living room with a worried look on her face, Lee laid down in the couch, her left arm covering her eyes while her right hand held onto her cigarette, May sat on their sofa with her head in her hands. They all decided to listen to their mom and wait, but Lee decided to set a time limit to 1 hour before heading out.

"Where the hell is she? She should've been here by now!" Marie exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch next to Lee. Their mother had yet to come home from her job in the city and they were beginning to worry.

They were especially worried considering that they knew what was out there.

"You don't think that they got to her do you?" May asked, while fresh tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sure she's fine, you guys just need to calm down and wait for her to come home". Lee stated as she took another drag of her cigarette. She was worried about her mom, but she had to stay calm in front of her sisters, and plus her mom was the strongest person she knew so she had faith in her strength but that still didn't make her not worry.

"Aren't you worried Lee?! Our mother is out there by herself and those things could be hurting her!" Marie yelled as she got in Lee's face.

Lee blew the remaining smoke from her mouth onto Marie's face. Marie growled and balled up her fist as she glared at her sister who was taking another drag of her cigarette.

"What use is there in panicking?". Lee stated simply. "Of course I'm worried, but someone has to be leveled headed and not run blindly into danger". She continued.

"Well I'm not gonna sit around while Mom is in danger! I'm going out there, and I'm gonna find her!" Marie exclaimed, shocking her two sisters into silence.

Lee sighed as she crushed the burning end of her cigarette in her now almost full ash tray. It was an unhealthy way of dealing with stress, but she needed it at the moment.

"I guess I have to come with ya and make sure you're okay". She said as she picked up her rifle and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. But Marie and May somehow saw that Lee was getting impatient too even though she acted as though she wasn't.

"I'll come too!" May shouted as she went to the closet and grabbed a large hammer. The hammer looked far too heavy for Lee or Marie to swing around freely but May had an unique stregth, but not as unique as Ed's.

They headed out the front door and towards the city, making sure to stay in the shadows. They kept their guard up and kept their eyes out for any of those things. Lee took point, Marie held up the rear, and May took the middle.

They had reached the city in a matter of minutes and were sticking to the the alleyways, as the infected littered the streets and sidewalks. The event that made them discover something about them still burned into their mind.

FLASHBACK:

May, Marie, and Lee sat in an alleyway tired from running from them as Lee mistankingly made a trash can fall over which alerted a couple of them and forced them to fight some off and run. But that situation did had a bright side to it, they all discovered that the infected was mostly attracted to sound, and in which made them become more alert into what they run into.

"Mom's salon shouldn't be far from here. We should be there in few minutes at most".

They all nodded to eachother and got up from their spots.

END FLASHBACK...

They were closing in on their mother's salon. May looked around at the now ruined city. Cars littered the streets, some were turned over, some were on fire, other had dent doors and shattered windows. Glass, debris, dead bodies and blood covered the ground. Plumes of smoke from burning buildings cascaded the girls in darkness as it covered the sky.

"Are we almost there? Cuz' this place gives me the creeps". May shook as they stealthily made their way through the streets of peach creek.

They arrived at their destination with no problems and looked inside the windows to see that bodies were all over the floor with gun shots in their head, but they had to make sure that their mother was in there and that she was okay.

They pulled the door open and stepped into the salon. The smell of iron was strong in the air. Blood stains and seven bodies littered the ground and the three girls stood frightened. There was a woman that was hunched over on the ground in front of them. She was the only one groaning and her back was to them.

"Ar..are you alr...alright m..m..ma'am?" May stuttered as she advance towards the woman.

"May! Don't!" Marie and Lee whisper yelled as May continued. She place a hand on the lady's shoulder.

She soon regretted it as the lady turned around and pushed her over. Her mouth was covered in blood, her skin was a grey color, and her eyes... Her eyes were white and held no life.

May held in her scream so she wouldn't attract more of them as the women crawled onto of her and tried to take a bit out of her arm. The lady was met with metal as Marie's bat collided with her face.

The thing flew back as it's head hit the ground with a loud thud. Marie ran over to it and began to bash it's head with the bat repeatedly.

"You... Will... Not... Hurt... My... Sister... You... BITCH!" She yelled between grunts.

When she was done swinging her bat, the ladie's head had caved in and she was limp and lifeless as Lee walked over to May to comfort her.

Marie walked around the salon and searched for their mother. "Mom? Mom? Are you here?" She called out.

She looked down and took notice of the drops of blood and the bloody footprints that led to the bathroom. She called out to Lee and May and told them to follow her as she advanced towards the bathroom. She stopped at the door and took note if the bloody handprint on the door knob.

As far as she knew, these things weren't very smart so she doubted that they were able to open doors. She took a deep breath and opened the door, but nothing could've prepared her for the sight she was met with.

Her mother, sat on the ground with her back against the wall while her gun layed on her lap. She trembled and sat in a puddle if blood, her neck was ripped open and she tried desperately to stop the bleeding with paper towels, that were now soaked with her blood.

She was pale, and blood dropped from her chin, evidence that she had been throwing up blood. She looked up to her kids and gave them a weak smile.

"My little girls". She whispered as her bloodshot eyes watered.

Marie fell to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks and fell from her chin. 'We were too late, they got her'.

May hid her face in Lee's shoulder and cried.

"Girls. I love you so much. I've watched you grow and mature and I wanted to see you girls turn into grown and independent women so badly... I was pushing you so you wouldn't grow up like me. I wanted you to be the best you could be". She said in a strained voice. I'm sorry. But I have one last request, and I know it's selfish of me but I want you to end me. I'm in pain, and I'll rather die by my daughters hands than to be one of those disgusting things out there. I need you to do me in, quick and painless if you can". She whispered, her smile was now gone and the tears now rolled freely down her face.

Her words sunk into her daughters' heads. Marie was about to object but Lee stopped her in her tracks.

"Mom... We love you. We always have and always will. We will come back, to give you a proper funeral". Marie said as she and May sobbed and Lee stood there with her fist balled up tightly while tears silently went down her face.

"Thank you girls. I can rest in peace". She closed her eyes and smiled.

Marie dragged May from the room so she wouldn't have to see this as Lee stood there and closed the door, and relunctandly raised her rifle towards her as her hands shook.

"You're a strong girl Lee watch over your little sisters. Make sure you and your sisters grow up to be responsible adults. I know you can do it, I love you girls so much". Her mother said and awaited death's cold hand.

Lee's finger gripped the trigger and pulled. A single gun shot was heard and Lee quickly left the room to avoid looking at her mother's corspe for a second longer. She sat in one of the salon chairs and styled her hair out into a curly bun with her mom's strunchie. Lee stood in front of the mirror, her two light blue crystal eyes now revealed with anger and sorrow as she looked at herself and remembered her mother's last words.

'I love you girls so much...'


	5. Chapter 4

**With Kevin and Nazz:**

Nazz and Kevin ducked into an alley. Both were covered in a sheet of perspiration from all the walking that they have done. They were currently at the border between the town of Lemon Brook and the town of Peach Creek.

Nazz looked up to the sky, the sun was setting and the streets were starting to darken. She then looked at Kevin, his shirt was darkened with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"Kev?" Nazz whispered to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Kevin replied as he turned to face the girl. He could clearly see how exhausted she was.

"I think we should find somewhere to rest for now. It's getting dark and we're both tired", She whispered to him.

Kevin looked up at the sky. 'She's right, it's gonna get dark soon' he thought to himself. He looked back at her. "Okay, let's find a place to crash or whatever", Kevin said as he looked out into the streets.

He couldn't see any of those things out there, hell he couldn't barely see anything, except the places where the street lights illuminated at.

He stood up and made his way out of the alley with Nazz close behind. They crossed the border into peach creek, while both were careful not to make any noise. They traversed the streets of downtown Peach creek looking for any place to take refuge in for the night.

"Holy crap...this place really went to shit",Kevin said as he looked at what became of the small town. Bodies scattered the streets, fires lit up the darkening sky, glass and bloodstains littered the side walk and asphalt.

"Yeah... I hope everyone is okay". Nazz said worriedly as she looked at Kevin.

"Their fine, I know they are". Kevin said reassuringly.

They continued their trek in silence. Ten minutes later the sun was down and the street were illuminated by the moon and fires. Kevin and Nazz kept walking in silence, both were afraid to attract the attention of those things.

They finally stumbled upon a medium sized hotel that they could stay at until tomorrow. They approached the door to the lobby. Kevin turned to Nazz with his index finger placed over his lips, silently telling Nazz to stay quiet. Nazz acknowledged the action with a nod and followed the boy into the lobby.

The sight that they were met with was surprising to them. No blood stains, no dead bodies, no fires, no death, not even the lobby chairs or furniture looked out of place.

Despite the calm and clean atmosphere they remained cautious and alert. Kevin and Nazz approached the the front desk.

"I'll keep watch, you go grab a key so we can get out of here, this place gives me the creeps". Kevin said as he pulled his gun out of it holster.

Nazz nodded an hopped over the desk. She began searching every drawer. Upon opening the drawer farthest to the right she found a hatchet. She pulled it out if the drawer and secured it in her pocket with the blade facing outwards. She continued her search until she came upon a drawer full of key cards.

"Got em' Kevin". Nazz said proudly as she grabbed a key card for room 13.2.

"13.2? What does that mean?" Kevin said to himself as he stared at the keys to discover that almost all of them had a .2 on them.

"It must mean that this is a drawer for extra room keys, while the original ones are gone" Nazz replied with a shrug.

"So I guess we have to.. um.. share a room.. You know to watch eachother back just in case!" Kevin said as he turned his head to blush. This caused Nazz to blush and turn away from him. "Y-yeah, I would be kinda freaked out if I was alone" she replied as she gave Kevin the key.

"Umm... We should probably go now, I wouldn't want us to suddenly get attacked". Kevin said as he turned towards the door.

"Yeah..." Nazz said as she headed towards the door.

They silently made their way outside, climbed the flight of steps that lead to the second floor, and made their way to room thirteen. Upon reaching the door Nazz used the key card to open it.

It was an average hotel room, one bedroom, a couch, a T.V, and a bathroom.

The two teens entered and turned on the lights. They both visibly relaxed as they saw how clean and empty the room looked.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, I'll see you tomorrow dude". Nazz smiled at Kevin and headed into the only bed room.

"I'll get the couch then", Kevin said to himself as he headed to the couch with a smirk.

He took of his shoes and his shirt and plopped onto the couch. He was ready to drift off into a deep slumber, until a scream resonated throughout the hotel room.

Kevin bolted off the couch and grabbed his gun. "Crap! was one of those things in here?!" Kevin thought to himself as he ran to the bedroom door and burst through it.

He was met with the sight of a bloody Nazz gripping the handle of a hatchet that was embedded inside the head of one of those things.

She had nothing but a shirt on, which was covered in blood. Her face held terror and tears streamed down her cheeks. The tears pooled at her chin along with blood that dripped down her face. Kevin could see her trembling as sobs escaped her.

"Holy shit...". Kevin was speechless. He didn't know what to do. 'Come on Kev... She needs you... Don't be a pussy!' He mentally kicked himself as he approached Nazz quickly and wrapped her in a loving embrace.

She was surprised at first, but then let it all out into his chest. She cried and cried, not because she was afraid of death, but because she thought that she was going to die in such a pathetic way.

Kevin held her as whispered words of reassurance into her hair. He could feel the tears run down his golf shirt.

Nazz cried herself to sleep after awhile and Kevin picked her up bridal style and walked into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

At this point it really dawned on him that she was half naked and bloody. He didn't want to do what he did next but he had to. He took if her bloodied shirt and wiped the drying blood off of her face with the clean side. He grabbed his green shirt that he was wearing and put it on her, trying his best not to look at her body.

He finished putting the shirt on her and pushed the blond stray strands of hair out of her face.

Next morning...

Nazz stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and they were met with the sight of a sleeping Kevin. Her arms wrapped around his torso while his arms was behind his head.

She blushed and moved away quickly in embarrasement.

Kevin opened his eyes and let out a loud yawn. He looked down and his green eyes locked with violet eyes. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Morning...". He said as he Tried not to make eye contact.

"Morning" Nazz replied with a blush as she got up and stretched. They got ready in silence and left to the cul-de-sac.

They made their way down the street of their neighborhood, trying their best to stay quiet. Both were excited to see their friends and warn them.

But their hope was shatters at the sight if dozens of those things stumbling about in their cul-de-sac.

"They're dead". Kevin said bluntly.

Nazz glared at him. "No they're not, they got away I know it". A thought popped into her head. "They might be in the woods. Jimmy, Rolf and Johnny are in the woods having an urban rangers meeting!" She said excitedly.

"Fine we'll go check that out". Kevin said as he quietly crossed the street.

Nazz was close behind. They made their way into the woods, listening and looking out for any sign of their friends.

Minutes later they stumbled upon the remains of a pig. Two bodies were littered around the pig, each four holes in the head. Kevin and Nazz took a closer look at the pig.

"Wilfred..." Thy both said simultaneously while in shock.

As they gazed upon the pig, they could hear shuffling in the bushes around them. The shuffling got louder and and faster.

"Who the hell is there!?" Kevin called out, pulling his handgun out of its holster once more.

The shuffling suddenly stopped...

**With the Eds:**

"Lets go guys we don't have all day" Eddy whispered as he slowly and carefully walked through the green of the Forest, gun in hand, while Ed,Double D, and Sarah followed close behind his trail.

"We know fish face", Sarah replied as they all started to walk a little faster towards him, Double D was also trying to catch up as he was exhausted because of the lack of physical strength, which made him sweat and continuously pant.

They had been searching for three long and banal hours and still didn't find a hint on the urban ranger's location. At this point Eddy started to think that the urban rangers weren't in the forest at all anymore, but Sarah kept on insisting that they were there, while Ed wasn't really taking any stance on the issue.

"Uh Sarah, are you positive that this is where the Urban Rangers said that they were going" Edd asked in a quite voice, trying not to draw any walkers attention to the group, which he and the others feared that if they came, they probably wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"Of course, this is where he told me where they would be, Jimmy wouldn't lis!" Sarah said back. Double D didn't respond to her claim but instead kept quite in fear that if Sarah mistakinly yells out then they might get caught. The group then went into an awkward silence as they continued on their path while minding their own Buissness.

This continued for quite sometime, while the group looked everywhere for the members of the urban ranger, in bushes, behind trees, occasionally in some large holes and caves, but alas, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Ok people! We obviously know they're not here! We've looked everywhere but we haven't seen or heard them! So what are we gonna do because I'm cool with whatever it is as long as I'm not in this stupid forest, these bugs are ticking me off" Eddy as he smacked a mosquito that was on his arm and turned around to face the group.

"Jimmy said!-" Sarah began, But Edd spoke up interrupting the angry girl.

"Sarah we know, but it looks like they moved somewhere else or, well... you know" he said, which made Sarah look at him and burst into tears, forcing Ed to console her.

Double D then turned to face Eddy and said, "Eddy it looks like we're going to have to go to he trailer park..."

He in return, got a scowl and a bad look from Eddy. "Umm, I guess I can search through the forest a bit more" Eddy said in a nervous tone as he bagan to sweat.

"Eddy, you know that we have to go to them".

"Shit... Ugh, this day has been nothing but shit" Eddy said as the group turned towards the direction of the Park-N-Flush. He then trembled a bit and started walking, while promptly being followed by the rest of the members of the group.

They walked in silence and in fear to the trailer park, while everyone kept thinking of a vacant location where they can stay. You could hear the birds singing, the occasional sounds of the rustling bushes, and sometimes in the background, the brief but disturbing moans of "walkers" coming from somewhere.

The group eventually reached their destination, the outskirts of the trailer park. They all scanned the area and saw that there were walkers trapped inside some of the trailers while some were outside walking around.

"So we checked through their trailer, but they weren't there either, what do we do now Double D, Eddy asked as he leaned on an old broken Tv and mistakingly knocked it down, which unfortunatly attracted one, while the Eds looked at it in horror.

"Everyone get down!" Double D said in a whispered voice, in which he dropped down beneath the rocks along with the 2 other Eds. Sarah, confused at why she was supposed to do this, looked around and saw what he was talking about. She then dropped down like the others in the group.

They were like that for a while, no one dared to utter a word for they were all frozen in fear. The walker then mindlessly marched pass them, not even turning his head near them or noticing anything.

As it walked past them, far beyond sight, a sigh of relief swept over the entire group."Come on let's move!" Eddy said as he got up and headed towards the exit of the of the trailer park, while the others followed behind.

"I think I have an idea on where to stay for toni- ahh!" Eddy screamed as he was tackled down by a walker. Sarah stood frozen in place in fear as she watched while Double D tried to pull the walker off but only managing to get kicked back. Eddy thought that he was done until Ed picked up the Walker and quickly threw it to a tree.

"Eddy! it's coming back up!" Sarah screamed as she watched in horror as the Walker stood up perfectly fine as if nothing happend and started walking his way towards them.

Eddy then dug out his gun, and pointed the gun at the walker, while his hands were trembling. He closed his eyes, squeezed the trigger and then Bam!

Everyone watched in horror as the body fell down with a bullet hole on it's forehead.

**This chapter is by my two co-writers. Please comment.**


	6. Chapter 5

**( Sorry I've been gone for a while, my AP classes have been kicking my butt lately. Anyways this is by me and KOTG and also his brother ABNALLDAY for helping KOTG revise his part. Enjoy and I'm sorry if this is short, I tried to write it as long as possible but I only managed to go to 3.3k words in. I'll try my best next to time I promise, who knows, I might end up at 4k!)**

**With**** the Urban Rangers:**

As Rolf, Jimmy and Johnny walked through the woods towards the cul-de-sac; Rolf kept replaying the current events trying to understand what caused those abominations to attack his poor defenseless Wilfred.

He was also trying to understand why those two 'things' didn't stay down after his first blows with the pitchfork, definitely a life ending strike.

Just as he was coming to his own conclusions about these events, he sensed that something was slightly off about their surroundings.

Rolf stopped dead in his tracks and immediately went into a crouching position behind an oak tree. The other Urban Rangers were about to ask why when Rolf put his finger to his lips and pointed just a few yards ahead.

Jimmy then slowly crouch-walked over and whispered to Rolf "Hey what's wrong we have to keep going and find Sarah, she might be hurt or worse!" All the while Jimmy kept getting more hysterical with every word and closer to a nervous breakdown.

Rolf was just about to tell Jimmy that something was wrong, when Johnny mutters a little too loud "Plank said that it's way too quiet…"

Rolf suddenly realises that this is what he sensed was off and looks at Johnny and Plank with a sense of pride for spotting something he didn't. "Ranger Johnny, why what a great observation of our current surroundings." Rolf stated to johnny as he patted him on the back.

The son of a shepherd slowly stands up and says to Johnny and Jimmy, "Rangers Plank, Johnny and Jimmy, we are now entering the cul-de-sac. Here we are going to search for the worryys and loud mouth Sarah girl and we shall protect them with our lives, for this is the duty of an Urban Ranger, to protect and uphold their community!"

At this Johnny and Jimmy both stand tall, filled with pride and courage and both sate in unison "YES SIR!" and they head out towards the cul-de-sac.

As they approached the cul-de-sac Jimmy's confidence fled from him and he started becoming his normal hysterical self.

When they finally made it to the center of the cul-de-sac, Jimmy looked at Rolf and Johnny with tear filled eyes and began begging them to go check in on Sarah's house first.

Johnny and Rolf hastily agreed so as to appease their downtrodden comrade, and also because neither of the two had a better idea as to where they should start their search.

As the Urban Rangers approached Sarah's house, Johnny told Rolf "Plank says that we should probably go through the back door just in case there are more of those freaks around."

To this Rolf replies, "A plan worthy of 10 radishes, Johnny wood boy!"

"Yeah great idea Johnny, we can just sneak in there and rescue Sarah. It'll be just like when the knight saves the damsel in distress!" Jimmy says dreamily, as he runs off to go open the backdoor.

At this both Johnny and Rolf cast weird glances in Jimmy's direction each of them thinking "What is this kid talking about?"

The Urban Rangers then proceeded to search the house and found no sign of Sarah or where she could have gone and only managing to find her broken phone as though it was thrown to the wall out of anger. Johnny and Rolf decided to stay inside gather some supplies while Jimmy kept watch on the front porch.

While standing out on the porch alone Jimmy realized that Sarah most likely left the cul-de-sac and this began to fuel his frantic thoughts, all of which concerned Sarah and her well-being.

"What if she got turned into one of those flesh-eating freaks? Oh god t-t- this can't be happening…she wouldn't leave me hear alone, were best friends r-r-right? Then where could she have gone?"

Johnny was just heading outside to tell Jimmy that they were ready to leave when he hears the panicked ranting of Jimmy.

Jimmy, shocked that someone heard him, turns to find Johnny who quickly tells him "Jimmy don't worry Ed, wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister, she's probably with them. Now all we have to do is find them and we find Sarah."

"Ranger Jimmy, Johnny is correct, Sarah is probably with the Ed boys and if that is the case she's safe." stated Rolf.

To this Jimmy solemnly replied "You're right, I'm just really scared. Not just for her but for all of us."

"Well, seeing as Sarah and the Ed boys have left the cul-de-sac, Rolf can only imagine that Kevin and Nazz have done the same." said the shepherd.

Johnny hated to break up the conversation, but he had to tell his fellow rangers what Plank had noticed. "Uh-oh, Plank says that we got company headed this way!"

"Well Johnny boy, how many of them did Plank see?" asked Rolf as he readied his pitchfork.

"Well he said at least twenty of the freaky flesh eaters, maybe more, all of them shambling in through the entrance of the cul-de-sac." Replied Johnny, shaking slightly as he remembered what just two of them could do to a fully grown pig.

"Great Nana's ghost, that is far too many of the evil beings for us to fend off. We must get out of the cul-de-sac. Let us head towards the yard of junk for it is always empty. We'll be safe there." said Rolf.

And with that note all three of the urban rangers set off in the direction of the junkyard, hoping that none of the those things would follow suit.

As the Urban Rangers hastily retreated into the tree line, Jimmy unknowingly stumbles into a walker from behind causing them to fall entangled to the ground.

Quickly realizing that he is in mortal danger, Jimmy screams for his fellow Urban Rangers to help him, all this while barely managing to keep the un-dead freak from tearing his throat out.

Both Johnny and Rolf arrive at the scene to discover that their fellow comrade in arms is in a grapple match for his life.

Johnny quickly turned to Rolf and fearfully asked him "Do you still have the pitchfork from earlier!?"

"Why of course Johnny boy! A shepherd should never be without his most valued tool." Rolf replied.

"Then what are you waiting for we need to save him, it's either now or never man!" Johnny retorted.

Hearing this, Rolf quickly snapped back to reality and proceeded to shove the flesh mongering monster off of his fellow Urban Ranger. Then without hesitation the once awkward foreign exchange student drove his pitchfork right through the creature's skull, ending the encounter in one devastating blow.

Unbeknownst to our trio, a small pack of walkers had been attracted to the area by Jimmy's girlish screams and the sounds of the skirmish.

Rolf, still in 'attack-mode', senses the evil creatures and proceeds to attack the group head on. He charges towards all three of the maggot filled corpses, yet right before colliding with them he drops low and carries on with a low sweep kick that knocks all of his foes to the dirt.

Fortunately enough, one of the freaks suffered a skull cracking blow when its head hit a rock on the ground. While Rolf acknowledged that one of his enemies was dispatched, he knew that there was still work to be done.

Rolf quickly recovered from the sweep kick and stared to engage one of the other monstrosities in combat, making the fatal error of turning his back on the other atrocious creature.

The fiend behind Rolf slowly rose whilst he was distracted and was poised to take a massive chunk out of Rolf's strong shoulders when Johnny let out a savage battle cry.

Johnny, fueled by a potent mixture of fear and adrenaline, used Plank as a club and savagely smashed the fiend's cranium. The remains of the vile monster's head looked somewhat reminiscent of a smashed pumpkin.

After Rolf dispatched the last walker, he turned around to see the carnage that Ranger Johnny had made. Realizing that Johnny had risked his own life to defend Rolf, the son of a shepherd offered his gratitude to the Urban Ranger.

"The humble son of a shepherd and his ancestor's thank you, wood boy, for protecting Rolf during his fight with the evil being, that was an endeavor surely worthy of Nana's praises."

"Right-o, though Plank says that he's glad to have helped you Rolf." The melon-headed Urban Ranger replied.

"Well I am just glad that all we're all still alive, after such terrifying encounters with those…those freaks!" Jimmy said a bit too excitedly.

"Rangers Johnny and Jimmy, Rolf thinks that we should proceed more cautiously from now on. This means no more running off by your lonesome," Rolf then glared at Jimmy "and also, we fight as a team from this point on. Yes?" Rolf asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" the other rangers replied while giving a quick salute.

"Good, then off we go towards the junkyard!" Rolf replied with a look that was overflowing with confidence.

The three Urban Rangers then headed towards the junkyard with a newfound confidence that gave them the hope that everything would work out for the better.

Unfortunately, they had squandered what small lead they had ahead of the oncoming horde that was now closing in for the kill.

The rangers never said a single word to each other as they sprinted towards their goal.

After what seemed like an eternity, the trio arrived at the uninhabited area of land known as the junkyard, and found that to their luck none of the walkers had infested this place.

"The son of a shepherd believes that it would be best to secure the perimeter and search for anything useful such as weapons or supplies." Rolf said.

"I guess that's a good idea…but can we at least stick together?" Jimmy asked.

"Does Ranger Jimmy not remember the words of Rolf? Of course we shall stick together, for are we not the Urban Rangers?" Rolf replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah guys we got to stick together, also Plank says to keep an eye out just in case some more of those freaky dudes decide to crash our little party." Johnny proclaimed to his friends.

The Rangers then go on to check the security of the junkyard, finding no breaches of the fence they deem that they are safe for the time being and conduct a more thorough search of the area.

Upon searching the area they come across one corpse with a hole in its head, upon further inspection the Urban Rangers concluded that the body was that of an 'abomination'. The trio now aware that the junkyard has been breached decides to leave as soon as possible.

As they near the exit, Rolf spots the horde and quietly orders the others to back track to the other end of the junkyard. A curious Jimmy is about to ask why, when he too spots the dreaded horde and makes no further inquiries regarding Rolf's orders.

So as the Rangers turned tail and ran, Johnny's leg catches on a discarded pipe causing him to fall to the ground and twist his ankle. Johnny cries out in pain and realizes that he just doomed himself and friends to a very agonizing death.

Rolf turns around to find Ranger Johnny on the ground and in pain; he immediately calls for the assistance of fellow Ranger Jimmy. Jimmy shows up as if out of thin air and freezes in place as he looks at the on-coming group of flesh eating monsters.

"Were d-d-dread…oh my lord were so d-d-dead, there's no escape from this." Jimmy mutters to himself, still frozen. Rolf makes the executive decision to 'wake up' Jimmy with a good'ol backhand.

"Jimmy, the horde of freaks approaches rapidly! Jimmy you must help me carry him out of here!" Rolf shouts at a panic stricken Jimmy. Jimmy finally snapping out of it hoists Johnny up by his right shoulder while Rolf picks him up by his left shoulder in near perfect sync.

Johnny, while still crying tells Rolf and Jimmy "You shouldn't have come back for me…I thou~ I thought I was dead for sure…I'm just so sorry," Johnny said with tears in the corners of his eyes "I just got us all killed."

His fellow comrades looked at each other and shared a laugh, Rolf and Jimmy saying in unison "You would've done the same for us buddy."

As the Urban Rangers brace for definite death, someone from up above tells them to "Hold on, help is on its way!".

**With the Kankers:**

Smack! Bam! Punch! Kick!

The same routine has been going on for over half a hour as the Kankers killed the infected left to right in an attempt to vent their anger and sorrows.

*Pant, Pant*, Pant*, Pant* May, Lee, and Marie breathed out exhaustingly as they sat down tired with 20 dead bodies laying around them.

"Let's get out of here, it's starting to stink around here" Lee said as she got up and started walking with the others following along.

"Where are we going Lee" May asked in a dry voice from crying so much.

"...Well I used a lot of bullets back there so I'm going to restock" Lee replied slightly surprised that May started talking again.

"So we are going to that gun guy? How far is he? Marie asked with a dead expression as she put the bloody bat over her shoulder.

"It's not that far" Lee replied bluntly as she wiped the blood that wasn't hers from her forhead.

~30 Minutes later~

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Dammit Fred open the freaking door!" Lee growled as she pounded on the door loudly.

"Who the heck lives on the side of a dark alley?" Marie asked rhetorically as she started to get impatient.

A small compartment that was on the door opened to reveal an eye, "Lee is that you? You don't look like a man now" the guy laughed in a disgusting way as he eyed Lee, May, and Marie.

"Why I oughta... Just let us in before I pound ya, I'm not in the mood to be fucking around" Lee growled as she raised her fist threatingly.

"Sheesh, fine come on in he said as he opened the door" to reveal a man with glasses and a red robe in his mid thirties with a slightly overweight body, pasty white skin, and brown hair tied up to a pony tail.

"About damn time", Lee grumbled as she walked in with her sister following along.

"So who is the blunette and Blondy, and what do you want Lee", he said as he sat down on his sofa.

"These are my two sisters, Marie and May, oh and did you watch the news yet?" Lee said as she sat down on a chair opposite from him and layer her rifle down on the ground.

"No, why?" He replied as he started munching on chips.

"No reason, so anyways I need 2 handguns and alot of ammo for my rifle and the guns"

"Heh, for some reason alot of people have been calling me for guns... Meh, more money for me then, so Lee that will be 300, and you're lucky I gave you a discount because you saved my ass that one time.

Lee pulled on her wallet and pulled out two hundred and forty six dollars " Damn. Marie, May let me get sixty" Lee asked as her two sisters took out their own wallet and gave Lee the money, and in which she gave him the money. "Wow Lee! You usually haggle or threaten down the price! Today is a good day indeed" he said as he began laughing in a disgusting way again, and went down to his basement and came back with 2 guns and a plastic bag filled fully with two kinds of different ammo.

'What use is there in money, when everything is litterly free and out in the open. If he would have knew that, knowing him he would have asked for something else' Lee whispered to her sisters as she, May and Marie started smirking.

"Thanks... Oh and what about that rifle holster you showed me last week" Lee said as she looked at him with a smirk that made him nervous.

"You know, since I'm in a good mood, you can have it for free", he said as he got up, went to his closet to retrieve it and gave it to Lee.

"Great!" Lee said as she got up and left towards the door with Marie and May behind trying to hold in their laughter. "Oh and Fred, you should really see the news first if you ever plan on going outside", Lee said as she and her sisters ran off while laughing.

~15 Minutes later~

"Man, I still can't believe we scammed him like that" Marie said as she admired her black handgun. Suddenly a thought had popped up in her head 'Speaking of scamming someone, what about the Eds... I wonder what happened to Double D, knowing him he probably would have outsmarted his way out... I know he did...'

"Hey Marie, are ya listening to me?!" Lee yelled interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry what?" Marie said as her attention was turned towards Lee who had her left hand on her hip and her right hand holding the gun while her extremely light blue eyes glared daggers at her black charcoal like eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to teach ya how to shoot, so watch my posture and remember" Lee said as she got into a stance and aimed her gun at a squirrel and shot it in the head.

'Poor squirrel...' May thought to herself as she cringed at the sight as it fell from the tree to infront of her. Normally may would have screamed at the sight, but she suddenly got used to seeing dead bodies and guts.

"Dinner?" Lee said as she held the dead squirrel up by its bushy tail.

"No fucking way! I'm not that desprete... yet!" Marie exclaimed as she gagged in disgust.

"Oh, who needs ya!" Lee replied as she threw the dead squirrel behind her back.

"So what's next Lee?" May said as she yawned lightly.

"First we find a safe place to rest and then we look for a permanent hideout" Lee said as got up and handed May the gun and poured the rest of the ammo in her duffle bag. "Anyways, let's hurry and go find an abandoned house before the sun sets" Lee said as she started walking with her sisters following closely behind.

**Comment. Follow. Favorite. Do this more often and I would know how often I need to update or what everyone thinks about this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: it has been decided that this fanfic would be updated twice a week. Also I would like to give a shoutout to writingsterner for helping write this chapter.**

**With Kevin and Nazz: **

*Bsh...Bshhh...Bsh...Snap!* The bush sounded as it shook violently, while Kevin had Nazz's shoulder and backing away slowly.

"Oh no dude..." Nazz said terrified while clutching onto Kevin.

"Calm down Nazz, it's just the wind or something, so lets just back away slowly..." Kevin said quitely as he backed away slowly but was startled as a small black and white figure jumped on Nazz and made her squeek in suprise.

" Oh shit Nazz are you-" Kevin began but was suprised as he saw what the figure actually was.

"Dude! It's a kitty!" Nazz exclaimed as she held the black and white furred kitten in the air while giggling.

"Meow"

"Phew, that was close Nazz, we should leave it and continue searching" Kevin said as he put the gun right back in his holster.

"Aww... But Kevin, i've always wanted a cat since I was like six, cant we keep it" Nazz said while giving out a cute pout.

Kevin hesitated... "S-sure whatever" he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Yes! Thanks Kev!" Nazz said as she gazed at the small kitten's face.

"~sigh... let's just hurry and find the dorks and the rest before the sun sets again"

"Ok" Nazz replied as she dusted off the dirt from her Peach Creek cobbler cheer leading uniform. "Let's see... I'm going to name you... Ceaser...Oh wait youre a girl, then-"

"Nazz, I need you to watch my back, we can name the cat later" Kevin said as he looked around catiously.

"Sorry Kev" Nazz replied and started scanning the forest with her violet eyes with deep concentration while holding on to the cat carfully so she wouldn't run away. "Hey Kevin, I think I see a clearing up ahead".

"You do? Well let's go then, i'm getting tired of looking at trees" Kevin grumbled to himself as he turned towards the clearing.

"I still can not believe how this place went nuts, in within a week dude. Where did those things come from..." Nazz began to ponder but decided to think about it another time.

Kevin didn't say anything, he instead walked streight ahead, while occassionally glancing at Nazz and the cat.

"We should look for some food and water, i'm pretty sure all three of us are hungry... Hey Kevin, i've been meaning to ask... What do you think made the coach go all psycho?" Nazz said while walking behind Kevin and scanning their surroundings.

Kevin suddenly halted to a stop, which made Nazz crash into him and fall down while he stood still like statue looking into space.

"Ow.. Jeez Kevin why did you suddenly stop... Kevin?... Kevin?"

***Flash Back***

"Hey Peach Creek losers! Why do you even bother coming to training camp, when you know Lemon Brook has the best team! Hahaha" Mocked a boy with white hair as he stood infront of a football team that had the eblem of a lemon.

"That's a lot to say Alex the dork, considering that Peach Creek kicked your asses last month! Twice!" Kevin growled as he went infront of the white haired boy's face, with a football team of his own and had the emblem of a monster peach.

"Tch... That was only luck! Kevin dweeb" Alex growled back while rolling up his sleeve.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up you two and head towards your cabins!" Yelled a middle aged man with black hair and a blue and white track suit and hat.

"This isn't over peach creek losers", Alex growled and walked towards the cabins with the lemon brook team following suit.

"Ugh... I hate that guy..."Kevin spat as he picked up his bag and glared at his direction.

"Hey Kev! Let's kick Lemon Brook's butt again" Nazz cheered as she walked towards her cabin with a pale girl who wore dark clothing, had peircings and pitch black hair followed suit. "Come on Cassandra, let's hurry and unpack before the meeting starts!".

"How did you even manage to convince me to come here..." Cassandra whispered as she hung her face low trying to avoid stares.

"Sure thing Nazz, good luck in cheering camp" Kevin said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I hope this year Megan isn't here, she's just so minipultive and evil and people still believe her even though they know what's she's known for" Nazz rolled her eyes as she continued to drag Cassandra.

"Ha, ha, ha yeah I hope so too, it's like everyone from Lemon Brook are jerks. I can't believe what she did to that poor sixth grader last year... Well anyways, see ya later Nazz" Kevin waved off.

"Yeah see ya Kev" Nazz waved back.

"So who was he Nazz" Cassandra whispered to Nazz as she glanced at Kevin from behind.

"Oh he's Kevin, he's one of my childhood friends" Nazz replied.

"One of them? How many do you have?" Cassandra asked as she looked at Nazz curiously.

"Hmm... Eight, seven other boys including Kevin and one girl".

"What?! Eight?! Most people have four or even five, but eight?!" Cassandra said in disbelief.

"Yeah we always get into some crazy situations because of three of the boys called the Eds, whose name are Ed, Edd, and Eddy, but they are mostly part of the reason why the cul-de-sac is so fun and alive", Nazz said with a smile as she remembered all of what they went through.

"I would like to meet them one day..." Cassandra said in awe.

"Dude, I'll introduce you to them after the training camp is over, but watch out for the kanker sisters. They basically marked them as their property and are...territorial" Nazz warned with a stern look.

"Ok,i'll remember that Cousin and you remember to show me around town!" Cassandra replied with a smirk.

"Of course dude, now stop dragging your feet and let's go!" Nazz beamed.

~2 Days later~

"W-w-what's happening Nazz!" Cassandra exclaimed as she clung to Nazz and Nazz clung back.

Both girls looked up at the crazed coach who was weilding a fire axe looking down at them in disgust, while mummbling things such as " I loved you Tracey, why did you betray me" and "I'll kill everyone". He raised his axe slowly and yelled "I loved you Tracey!"

Both girls closed their eyes awaiting their deaths but instead Nazz heard the sound she was so familiar with and that was someone being tackled.

Both girls opened their eyes and saw that the coach was tackled by Kevin. "Wake up everyone and run! Hurry!" Kevin yelled as a few others joined to help Kevin while others woke up the people in the cafeteria who was still asleep. Suddenly the door burst open and hundreads of infected walked in and bit everyone they came across relentlessly. The cafeteria quickly went into a frenzy with some fighting and some running, blood, guts, dead bodies and vomit was everywhere. Suddenly a hand grabbed Nazz, and when Nazz looked back in complete fear, ready to scream, she was shocked to find out that it was Kevin.

"I thought you were dead" Nazz said while in tears.

"Not yet Nazz, now let's go" Kevin said as he dragged Nazz towards the exit.

"Wait! What about Cassandra!" Nazz yelled as she tried to go back but Kevin dragged her away.

***Flash back ends***

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled in his face loudly which made him fall back in suprise.**  
**

"What?! Oh yeah... Sorry Nazz" Lets keep on searching.

**With the Eds:**

Sarah and Double D gasped as Eddy pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into the skull of his attacker. It fell to the ground, dark blood gushing from its wound onto the ground.

Edd shielded Ed's and Sarah's eyes so their innocent eyes wouldn't have to look at the horrific scene before them. Eddy covered in blood with a dead body laying over him. Eddy was in shock as well, in his eyes he was completely shocked that he had the guts to shoot, when he always went hunting with his dad and brother he was completely scared to even shoot a deer or even a bird, but right now he just managed to shoot something for the first time. " I...I ha-" Eddy began but was interrupted by Double D.

" You did what you had to do Eddy, so we understand, it's just you don't see somethinb in front of you everyday..." He joked. Eddy put on a small smile.

"Yeah. Let's keep going, we shouldn't stay here longer than we have to". Eddy said to the other three.

"What do we do now?" Sarah spoke up as they exited the hazardous trailer park.

"I don't have a clue". Ed said with his usual goofy smile.

"That's nothing new Ed". Eddy sighed and kicked a rock that was by his feet.

"How about we take refuge in the school?" Edd piped up.

"Hell no! I'm not staying in that shit hole!" Eddy exclaimed as he did weird motions with his arms to get his point across.

"Language Eddy. And it would be the best place to take shelter. There are multiple exits in case we are in danger, it's a maze to someone who hasn't been there, and we know the interior and outerier of the school like the back of our hand, and there more than enough room to hold us and any other survivors with room to spare!" Edd said in one breath.

Eddy hated to admit it, but Edd was right (again). "Fine sockhead...we'll go to the damn school". Eddy said as he crossed arms.

"Hooraaaaay~". Ed shouted.

"Keep it down you idiot". Sarah elbowed him in the side".

"Sorry".

"I guess we're going to the school then. Let's go". Eddy grumbled but moved his short self in the direction of the school.

It didn't take long for the Ed's and Sarah to reach there destination. The area seemed to be relatively empty save for a few infected outside.

Eddy looked to the other three members of the group with his finger over his lips. They got the memo right away and silently continued to the door.

"Eddy? We don't have a key". Edd whispered.

"Damn it. Don't move and stay silent".

The boy then slipped away and around the corner, leaving the others to silently wait for his return. Two minutes passed before Eddy reappeared and this time he had a key twirling around his finger.

Double D was astonished and baffled, he wanted to question his friend thoroughly but knew that now was not the time. Eddy slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door. The door opened with a soft creak and the four kids slipped inside the school.

All the lights were on, the AC was blowing loudly, and the building appeared to be empty.

"Okay sockhead. We're here so what now?" Eddy looked to his hat friend with a quirckerd eyebrow.

"Hmmm... Well our top priority would be to search the school for any of the infected, then check the rooms for supplies we can use". He cradled his chin in between his index and thumb. "We definitely want to check the gym and it's rooms, they might contain items that we can use as weapons. Then we might have to go out searching for food and water", Double D finished.

"Sounds like you have this all figured out sockhead".

"Indeed I do Eddy. It is important to always be as the strategist say, 'ahead of the game' ".

With that said, the four of them began the tedious task of searching all the hallways for the infected. Most of the doors were locked, and the ones that weren't locked held no useful supplies.

They continued on until they finally reached the large empty gym. They had found no infected nor any normals during their search.

"So where's the equipment room?" Sarah sat upon her brothers shoulder, much to her displeasure. The boy just wouldn't leave her be.

"Just around the corner". Edd said as he and Eddy looked around the corner slowly, trying to spot any sign of danger.

After seeing nothing for about the millionth time they proceeded inwards towards the equipment room door. They were thankful that they made it without a problem. But the thankfulness soon turned into frustration as they found the door to be locked, like many others in the building.

"Damn it". Sarah sighed.

"Language Sarah", Double D chided as he inspected the door

"Tch...".

"This is so stupid". Eddy let out a frustrated sigh. "You an your damn fetish for school property is getting on my nerves Double D". Eddy pointy to Edd.

"I will not stoop to as low a level as damaging school property Eddy, In danger or not". Double D stood his ground and gently pushed the accusing finger of his friend out of his face.

"Exactly! It's the damn end of the world! There are no rules sockhead!" Eddy exclaimed as he waved his arms around.

"And that is the type of thinking that gets people injured and killed".

"We're gonna die if we break open the door sockhead?"

"No but-".

"Exactly Double D, we need to atleast open 1 door".

"Sigh~ Fine, just this once Eddy", Double D said as he dug through his brown messenger bag, and pulled out a paper clip, bended it into a straight line and started picking the lock.

"What the heck is in the bag anyways sockhead, you never told us what you had went to get" Eddy said as he leaned on the wall and looked down at the bag curiously.

" Well Eddy, the supplies I gathered were all of my mom's medical notes from when she was in medical school, my mom's emergency surgery and medical kit, and... My dad's notes on research..."

"What?!" Eddy exclaimed with a horrified expression. "The last time when we tried to get one of his books, he literly flipped out on us with a crazy face, and we were only seven back then!"

"My Dad, is at a research lab Eddy", Double D replied with a nervous expression as he remembered the look on his dad's face, "and plus... I only retrieved some of the notes he had during college. I just... need to learn how to find a way to cure this disease as quick as possible..."

"Jeez... He's going to flip but I'm sure hell understand sockhead" Eddy said as he leaned off from the wall.

"..." *Click* The door sounded as Double D stepped back and opened door with a expression neither Ed, Eddy, or Sarah never saw on Double D's face.

The three of them entered the room along with Sarah.

**10 minutes later:**

"Man, I can't believe we couldn't find nothing but freaking sports balls." Eddy grumbled.

"Yeah, at least we have the wrestling mat and some blankets, for a bed" Sarah replied as she sat down with the rest.

"Double D?..." Ed said with a worried expression as he looked over at Edd who was quite through out the whole search.

"Yes... Ed?" Double D replied with a soft expression as he looked up at the others.

"What should we do now Double D?" Ed said with a friendly smile.

"Yes... Well you and Eddy should go out and search for food, supplies and survivors, while Sarah and I barricade the windows and doors."

"Sure sockhead" Eddy said with smile as he patted Edd on the back. "Let's go Lumpy, we shouldn't go out when it's dark, so let's hurry this up".

"Wait...Ed...Eddy..." Double D said as he stopped them.

"Yeah, Shockhead?"

"Be safe..."

**40 minutes later:**

The two Ed's walked through the woods exiting down town. They carried one bag each, both filled to the brim with supplies needed for survival as well treats for them all.

"Where could they be kev..."

Eddy and Ed stopped dead in there tracks.

"I know they said they were out here..."

"Nazz". Eddy whispered to Ed. The oaf nodded and the two made there way towards the voice.

"Who's there!" They now heard the voice of Kevin.

"It's just us shovel chin, shut up". Eddy said as he walked through the break in the trees and stepped into a clearing of sorts.

"Hi Nazz! Hi Kevin!" Ed said as he and Eddy walked over to the other two.

"I'm glad that you guys are okay-" Nazz stopped mid sentence as a figurative brick hit her in the face. "I'm so sorry".

Kevin looked at her funny then he looked at the other two. 'Two...the dweeb's...gone'. Realization hit him like a ton of figurative bricks and his face took on a solemn look. "I'm sorry dorks. He was a good guy".

Eddy and Ed exchanged looks of confusion. "The hell are you two talking about?" Eddy asked with his eyebrow arched once more.

"Double D is gone...we're sorry for your loss bro. It must be hard dealing with something like tha-".

"The hell are you talking about shovel chin?!" Eddy was surprised by the sudden turn in conversation. "Sockhead isn't dead. He's at the school with Sarah."

Nazz and Kevin paused for a second. Then they simultaneously face palmed.

"Dude...that was embarrassing".

"Stupid dorks".

"You guys comin' with us?" Eddy said as he glanced At Kevin and Jazz before noticing the small black and white figure. "Hey is that a cat?"

"Yeah, we still haven't figured out a name for her yet and oh and sure we'll tag along". Nazz smiled at the two Ed's and began to follow them back into the woods.

"Great now i'm going be stuck with the dorks". Kevin dragged his hand down his face in utter annoyance.

"Kevin~". Nazz called out to him. She turned her head back to him and gave a half smile, making a 'come here' motion with her index finger.

Kevin blushed, he couldn't help but look at her face then her petite bottom. He dragged his hand down his face once more, then pulled his hat down over his face in a similar fashion to Double D.

"I'm coming..." He said as he walked to her with his hat down over his face and his hands in his pockets. Nazz giggled at the boy.

Later...

The four of them arrived back at the school. Nazz helped Edd open most of the doors with her bobby pin. They all got situated in their rooms, each eating a nice snack and playing board games with eachother. Edd took the science room and told the rest the group that he's going to study, his mom and dad's notes. Eddy took the principles office, Sarah Nazz and the cat shared the cosmetics class room, Kevin took the gym, and Ed took the auditorium.

It was a great day..

**A vote would be help to decide the cat's name. The requirments is that you must comment and vote the cat's name. That is all.**

**The name choices are:**

**A.) Tal**

**B.) Jinx**

**C.) Crim**

**D.) Clem**

**E.) Dusk**


	8. Chapter 7

**I just want to say sorry for the long delay. My co-writer KOTG had a bit technical difficulties and imprtant things to do so it took us a bit of time to update. So without further ado before starting, I just want to say thanks for sticking with this story, it's still so far from being done and I'm planning on having 50 or 60 chapters and maybe a sequal. Also I want to say thanks to KOTG for helping me out with this chapter.**

**With the Urban Rangers:**

*Flash Back*

All three teens look up towards their savior, almost forgetting about the flesh eating freaks in pursuit of their precious flesh and blood. On top of a stack of crushed cars, a muscular teen is reaching his hands down towards the trio to pull them towards safety.

Quickly remembering their peril, Rolf orders Jimmy to help him push Johnny up so that he can make it to safety. Johnny claws his way up with the support of his friends until he reaches the outstretched hands of the unknown survivor.

"I got him, now hurry up dudes that horde is like 45 yards and closing!" the white haired teen yells at Rolf.

Turning to Jimmy, Rolf gives him a curt nod and boosts him up. Jimmy rapidly scrambles up the pile of cars and hauls himself to safety on top of a crushed sedan, just as the first of many fiends reach Rolf.

Jimmy calls out to the shepherd, "Rolf they're already here, you need to hurry and climb up!"

Rolf turned around to see two of the damned creatures shuffling in his direction, moaning in anticipation of their next meal. Fatigued and dehydrated, Rolf was not in much of a condition to fight after his previous encounters with the horrors.

He made his resolve up that no matter what he was not going to die, so he readied himself for yet another skirmish with the abominations headed his way.

"The humble son of a shepherd will not die by the hands of some lowly wretch." Rolf growled out as he gripped his pitchfork in a white knuckled rage.

"For the glory of Nana and my ancestors, you will fall by my hands!" He screamed as he charged forward, impaling the first freak in the head.

As 'it' fell to the ground, he yanked the farming implement out of its now caved in skull. Rolf quickly jumped back with the recovered weapon just as the second flesh eater lunged forward to try and take a chunk out of Rolf's chest.

"Rolf or whatever hurry the fuck up and kill that damn thing already. The hordes only like 30 yards out!" The athletic teen yelled from the safety.

Rolf just managed to grunt back, thinking as he managed to dodge another lunge. "How about you come down here and fight 'it' for me, you good for nothing cow patty."

The tired shepherd now had enough space to strike with his weapon and quickly did it. He first knocked the monster to the ground with a kick and swiftly brought his pitch fork up and drove it straight down with tremendous power.

The pitch fork went right through the eye sockets and the creature stopped squirming, its body going limp in an instant. Rolf yanked out his mighty weapon and just as the metal end left the body, its wooden shaft snapped within his hands.

Cursing at the broken piece of essential equipment, Rolf turned around and hustled up the pile of crushed cars, to safety.

Upon arriving the unknown teen murmured under his breath "About freaking time, I was 'bout to go and leave."

Johnny and Jimmy both exclaim their joy that Rolf finally made it to relative safety. "Man I'm just glad you're safe Rolf. This was my entire fault." Johnny said, still blinking tears away.

"Now wood-boy, this" Rolf gestured towards the mass of freaks "was not your fault, it was an accident." Rolf said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah Johnny, what Rolf said." Jimmy added.

"Well I guess your right guys, but what are we going to do now? We don't have any weapons, plus we still have to find the others from the cul-de-sac." Johnny said getting slightly flustered.

The mysterious savior piped up, stating "Look you guys aren't in any condition to go travel far, I might regret this but I think you guys should follow me and join up with my crew."

He paused to let the statement sink in, and after a few seconds of unbroken silence he continued. "Its three of us in total, and the other members of my group are like maybe a mile away. If we move fast we can meet up with them in like thirty minutes."

The Urban Rangers huddled up and whispered about their options.

"I say we go with him and meet his group, we could travel with them until my legs healed up and then continue." Johnny offered.

Jimmy quickly shot his idea down stating "We have to find Sarah and the rest of the cul-de-sac. Remember that is our priority, right?" He finished trying to justify his argument.

Johnny and Jimmy bickered in the small huddle until Rolf finally got fed up and told them "Shut your vocal holes while Rolf tries to think about this."

The two small Rangers stopped bickering immediately and Rolf said "I have thought about it, and I the son of a humble shepherd believe that it would be best if we go with the strangers."

Jimmy's mouth hung open, thinking "We are just going to abandon Sarah and the rest of the neighborhood at the drop of a hat."

Rolf was practically able to read Jimmy's thoughts from his expression and quickly added "It is just until fellow Ranger Johnny is as fit as a young working mule in the farm fields of the old country."

At this Jimmy visibly relaxed and nodded his head slowly, understanding that it was for the wellbeing of his comrade. "I think…I think that it's just fine as long as we start searching for our friends as soon as Johnny is better." Jimmy stammered out.

The stranger asks just after Jimmy is done speaking "Have you guys decided yet or what, I got to get back and check in with my friends otherwise they'll leave the area. So I'm a need y'all to-"

He was interrupted by all three of the Urban Rangers, as they turned around and Rolf swiftly stated, "We the humble Urban Rangers will go with your group, just until Ranger Johnny's leg is healed. Understood?"

"Ok then, let's roll out I want to be back by freaking dinner." The stranger said in an impatient tone.

A little over forty minutes later the ragged survivors came upon a clearing where a couple of tents had been set up. Rolf was just about to ask if this was the place, when the mysterious savior announced "Ok guys, it looks like my friends are still here. So now all we gotta do is wait for 'em to show up."

As if on cue, the rest of the unknown group stumbled out of the forest, and when they noticed the arrival of new people they quickly approached them.

Upon meeting up with the strangers group, the unknown white haired boy introduced himself as Alex and turned around to explain to his group the situation they just escaped.

After he finished explaining, he told his teammates, in a rather rude tone of voice "Hurry up and introduce yourselves, I wanna head out soon and its better if we know each other's names. You know, so that communication isn't a problem."

The first person to speak up after the order was a 5ft 5in tall girl with medium length brunette hair that happened to have a rebellious streak of silver in it. She was dressed in hiking boots, black acid washed jeans, a solid gun metal grey tee, and over that a camouflage hunting jacket.

"Well umm hi guys, my names Megan DeWolfe." She said, as she shook each of the Urban Rangers hands. "I'm kind of like the school nurse for these guys, I mean if anyone gets hurt, I can like fix 'em up like no problem. It's just such a relief that were not like the only people to still be alive, it was really starting to getting bori-"

Just as she started to ramble, she was swiftly cut off by a thin brown haired boy that was standing right beside her. "Megan, calm down please. I have yet to introduce myself to these fellow survivors and I would like to do so before you talk their ears off with your school girl ramblings."

"Fine," Megan replied with a sigh of defeat. "Hurry up and say hello then…you always take forever doing things anyway you little stuck up nerd." She murmured under her breath.

While no one else had heard the girl's rude remark, the thin boy apparently had and instantly shot Megan a venomous glare. He had quit just before any of the Urban Rangers noticed and made up for the seconds delay in introducing himself.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Tom and it really is good to see that there are other people. I'd like to hear your story later sometime, if you wouldn't mind to indulge me and my curiosity." He said in a slightly upbeat manner and continued with "You know just to see if you guys have encountered the same recent disturbances we have." Finally, the brown haired boy dressed in a black shirt, khaki cargos, glasses, and black shoes finished.

Johnny, Rolf, and Jimmy introduced themselves too and quickly made friends with Megan and Tom. Alex was just about to go and join the upstarting conversation, when he suddenly heard a low moan that meant immediate danger.

He was about to tell the others when they silenced themselves, apparently they had noticed the undead moan emanating around them too. Tom and Megan scurried off and returned within seconds, each caring a weapon. Tom happened to be holding a golf club while Megan had in her possession a well-used tire iron.

The group of rag tag fighters instinctively formed up around the injured Johnny and braced for the worst.

As the first horrors shambled out of the surrounding tree line, all the combatants tensed up and got ready. Rolf even managed to grab a pretty solid looking log that was within arm's reach before 'they' had arrived.

"Ranger Jimmy, you are not participating in this fight, yes?" Rolf turned to ask a frightened looking Jimmy. "No, you guys got this…I'm gonna keep out of the way by Johnny, alright?" Jimmy meekly replied.

"Yes that would be for the best, I think." Rolf replied as he turned his focus back to the approaching fiends.

"Attack these freaks!" Alex yelled, as everyone except Jimmy and Johnny lunged forward and met the creatures head on in combat.

*Flash Back Ends*

It's been five days total since the ambush in the clearing. It had taken two of these days to really lose the group of freaks and another three to stumble out of the forest and find the main road. All this had taken a toll on the band of teenagers but they continued on towards their mutual goal, the school known as Peach Creek.

The group of six teens were hidden in the shadows as they walked down the long road in the early morning; they were covered with brown stains, everyone wore tired expressions, and yet they all continued down the road as if nothing could stop them.

The moment was quiet and peaceful, that was until a certain talkative girl broke the tranquil silence.

"Uggh I really hate this," Megan said as she continued walking down the road "I mean how much longer before we reach a gas station or something." She finished, obviously irritated.

"Well, after seeing that Johnny is able to manage a limp rather fast while unsupported, maybe another couple of hours." Tom offered in response to Megan's complaining.

"Yeah, ok that's fine I guess." Megan replied with a defeated look in her eyes, not really wanting to start an argument with Tom and his superior debate skills.

So instead of continuing to 'chat' with Tom, she turned her attention to the injured Johnny and asked in an inquisitive tone "So how's the foot feeling, is it starting to get any better or what?"

Johnny was just staring off into the distance when he heard Megan address him, "Oh yeah, the swelling has gone done a lot and I'm able to put more pressure on it if I need to." He replied.

Megan smiled and nodded, "Well then you should be able to fully walk in a couple of more days." She finished whilst clapping her hands excitedly.

At this Johnny laughed and responded with a light hearted "Yeah," and the conversation between the two ended.

After walking two more miles down the old road they found a dinner that seemed untouched. Just as soon as they had laid eyes upon the establishment, Alex ordered them to stop and find cover. They were only thirty yards away from the main entrance, hidden behind a car.

"What's the big idea Alex, that's an empty place and I wanna rest." Megan complained while whispering.

"Well if you didn't happen to notice the small group of 'them' just up ahead, go for it." Alex said to Meagan. "Geez, sometimes I really do wonder where you'd be without me." He added.

Rolf slowly crept forward to Alex's side and asked "So Alex my friend, what are our options?"

"We just avoid 'em, no sense in fighting a useless battle." After answering Rolf's question, Alex started to lean back against the car. Just as his body made actual contact with the vehicle, its alarm went off and the undead seemingly all at once turned toward the loud sound.

"Well guys, personally I think we should start running now!" Tom said as he backed up.

**With the Kankers:**

"Hey...Hey, Marie wake up!" Lee whispered a bit loudly as she shook Marie from her slumber.

"Ugh... What now Lee" Marie grumbled as she slowly raised up to a sitting up position

"We're heading out that's what, now get your lazy ass up!" Lee said as continued to pack her things.

Marie cracked open her eyes to look at her surroundings, they were in a suburban neighborhood in a blue two story house that they founded that was miraculously in one piece, except for the groups of infected walking outside here and there, but they successfully managed to sneak pass all of them.

Marie slowly got out the king sized bed, took a shower, dressed up and quickly went down into the kitchen to see May cooking breakfast with the little food they had left. Marie stomach growled loudly in response to the aroma, which made May giggle and Marie blush while grumbling something as May sat the plate in front of her.

May always knew how to cook the best out of the three, but started to get more immersed in it after she found a magazine called 'how to woo your man with your cooking' in which she always had Ed coming to her for food timidly and cautiously. Marie and Lee tried out the magazine a few times but decided to just take cooking class instead for the easy A, and experience.

Marie quickly and barbarically shoved down the food, with Lee joining in and eating in a similar manner.

"Eh? Aren't you gonna eat May?" Lee asked with her mouth full as she stopped eating halfway.

"Nope, I still having stomach aches from all of that junk food from last night" May replied as she shivered in disgust at the memory of eating snacks for one hour and then barfing for a full half of an hour.

"He, he, he, that was pretty funny" Marie laughed but stopped as a spatula was thrown at her for head. "Hey!" Marie growled as she tackled May and both soon began to wrestle into the living room.

"Keep it down you two, I'm trying to think here!" Lee growled as she plopped down on the couch and began to ponder.

"Hey no hair pulling!" May yelled out

"Then stop pinching me!" Marie shouted back.

"Didn't I tell ya to- Ouch!" Lee began but was cut off as a book hit her square in the face. "Why you!" Lee exclaimed as she joined the fray.

~20 Minutes later~

"Great, just great, you two had had to wrestle in a neighborhood filled with these shits" Lee snarled as she finished barricading the doors and windows.

"Hey! You wrestled too!" Marie retorted as she slung her bag behind her back.

"Yeah but you two started it!" Lee replied as she picked up her rifle.

"Hurry up!" May whispered loudly as she held open the side window since both the front and back was blocked by the infected.

"After checking that they gathered all of their belongings, all of them quickly jumped out the window just in time because the moment their feet touched the outside ground, the front and back door suddenly burst open with dozens of infected rushing in looking for flesh to bite off, but found none as the Kankers were already far away.

"Sigh~ So where to Lee?" Marie said exhaustingly as she laid her aching body onto the ground and May soon followed down after.

"Ugh... I don't know, maybe um... Shit! Just give me time to think..." Lee replied with troubled look as she rubbed her temples.

"Heh, heh! Why don't we just become bandits or something, it's pretty fun to do stuff like this!" Marie said with a smirk as she rose up to a sitting position.

"... That actually ain't that bad Marie" Lee said with a thoughtful expressing. " OK that settles it then girls, we're bandits now and because of that we have a new code and it's called the K.A.N.K.E.R.S code.

"Ooh, whats it stands for Lee" May asked excitingly with a curious filled facial expression.

"(K)- Kill only if necessary, (A)- Always stick together, (N)- Never lose to anyone who ain't a Kanker, (K)- keep each other safe, (E)- Enjoy the little things in life, (R)- Revenge against anyone who messes with us and these infected shits are on the top of our list, and lastly (S)- Sisters stick together no matter what", Lee finished with a satisfied look.

"I usually don't get along with rules, but that wasn't bad at all" Marie said with a smirk as she stood up followed by May.

"Wow" May said with her dark blue eyes filled with awe.

" Yeah now let's get out of here, the smoke from that building is starting to get to me.

~ 6 hours later~

"Um... What does (E) stands for again" May asked as she painted her toenails yellow with brown dots while leaning back on a tree with her long sleeved gray hoodie that had 'Kankers' written on it with red spray paint.

"For the seventh freaking time May, it stand for enjoying the little things!" Lee growled as she stared out a pair of black binoculars while wearing a red and white dotted jacket.

"Ooh..." May said in realization while admiring her nails.

" Ugh! Lee we've been here for two and a half hours waiting for a group of chumps were supposed to rob and I really don't think anyone is ever going to come this way!" Marie scowled as she finished painting her nail blue with black vertical stripes.

"Well get used to it! This is part of what being a bandit is!" Lee said as she glared at Marie and May. "Ugh! Now you two have me exhausted..." Lee grumbled as she layed down on her back. "Sigh~ whatever let's go to the hideout".

"No way, my nails are still drying!" Marie and May simultaneously yelled as they fanned the paint dry.

"Grr!... Pass me the red and white" Lee growled as she took off her shoes.

After a few minutes of letting their hands and feet dry out the trio of girls, pur their socks and shoes on and quickly scurried off back to the now almost empty suburban neighborhood.

It took a few hours for them to quietly kill some of the nearby infected, with Marie bashing their head in with her silver metallic bat and Lee stabbing them through their skull with her new found army knife, she got from savaging.

After successfully cleaning out a couple of streets, they settled their base into one of the largest houses in the neighborhood and gathered food and supplies from all the other abandoned homes. They even ran into a few houses that still had people inside hiding and telling then to go away. They thought of robbing them but decided against it as they heard either children, crying or the elderly. They knew that they weren't savages... Yet.


End file.
